Winter Air
by SM123
Summary: A/U One-Shot. Brittany is in a hurry to get to work when she meets Santana. Will Santana reciprocate Brittany's feelings? Takes place in New York and inspired by the song Winter Air by Annasay. Might eventually write a multi-chapter fic continuing this later on if people want it.


**AN:** So this is my first Brittana story (and my first one-shot for that matter). I've only ever written Calzona stories so I hope this isn't bad. This story was inspired by the song Winter Air by Annasay. I recommend you listen to it because it's amazing. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or song used for this story.

* * *

><p><span>Winter Air<span>

Brittany was hurrying along the snow-covered street, heading towards the studio where she taught dance. She tried her best to avoid bumping into anyone but it was difficult seeing how crowded the street was. You would think that with the snow, people would be more inclined to take the subway. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and managed to knock them over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The woman said, extremely annoyed.

Brittany immediately bent down and offered her hand to help the woman up.

"I am extremely sorry, I'm just late for work and I should have seen where I was going and really I'm so…"

The words trailed off when she finally got a good look at the woman that she had knocked down. She had dark hair and olive skin, she looked to be about Brittany's age, oh and did she mention she was the most beautiful woman Brittany had ever seen. The woman was about to go on an angry rant for being knocked over but the words died in her mouth when she finally looked up to see who had crashed into her. She looked into the incredibly blue eyes of the blonde haired beauty that was kneeled next to her, staring at her and making no effort to help her up. She ignored the strange feeling she felt in her stomach and went back to bitch mode.

"Well, are you going to help me up or are you just going to stand there staring at me all day?"

That snapped Brittany back into action. She once again offered her hand and helped the Latina up.

"Right, I'm so sorry again, I should have watched where I was going." Brittany apologized once again.

"Yes you should have." Santana said but felt guilty when she saw the adorable pout the blonde was giving her. She sighed, "But it's not all your fault, I should have been watching where I was going too."

Brittany smiled before frowning again once she noticed the cup of coffee spilled on the street.

"I'm so sorry about your coffee, can I buy you another one?"

Santana was about to agree when she remembered something the blonde had said before.

"Didn't you say you were late for work or something?"

Brittany's frown deepened. She had completely forgot she was late. Although Brittany loved teaching dance classes, at this moment she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and learn more about the Latina that had immediately intrigued her but knew it was already to late to cancel class. No doubt all her students would be at the studio by now.

"Right, I really should get going." Brittany said, regret evident in her voice.

Santana frowned. She had hoped that the blonde would decide to skip work and go for coffee with her but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, well bye." Santana gave her a halfhearted wave before starting to walk away.

"Wait!"

Santana stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking at Brittany expectantly.

"Just because I have to work right now doesn't mean I get out of owing you a coffee. Put your number in my phone and we can set up a time… that is if you want to."

Santana smiled and reached for Brittany's phone. She quickly put her name and number in it before saying goodbye to the blond and walking away. Brittany couldn't help but smile as she watched the Latina walk away. She looked down at her phone and saw the name Santana to her recently added contacts.

"Santana." Brittany muttered.

Brittany couldn't help but think the name suited her, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since Brittany had knocked Santana over and she still hadn't had a chance to text her. All her time had been spent teaching her class choreography they needed to learn for their next show. She finally had a break that afternoon and decided that was as good a time as any to finally text Santana.<p>

"_Hey, this is Brittany, the girl that knocked you over in the street a couple of days ago (sorry about that again). I was just wondering if you were free so I can finally buy you that coffee I owe you." –B_

A few minutes later, Brittany received a reply.

"_I was beginning to think you forgot about me :( Sure, I'm free right now." –S _

"_I don't think anyone would be able to forget such a beautiful face ;) Alright, where do you want to meet?" –B_

"_Well I'm flattered :) My friend Quinn owns a small coffee shop, I'll text you the address in a minute." –S_

After receiving the address from Santana, Brittany grabbed her coat and headed to the shop. She walked in and immediately spotted Santana chatting with a blonde who she guessed was Quinn. Santana noticed Brittany standing at the entrance and waved her over. She immediately went and sat down at the table.

"Brittany, this is Quinn Fabray, my best friend and owner of this fine establishment, Quinn this is Brittany, the jerk I was telling you about that knocked me over." Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, before greeting Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany. This one here hasn't stopped talking about you since that happened. All I've heard the past two days is 'I wonder what her names is. When is she going to text me? Is it weird if I ask her ou-"

"Okay! That's enough sharing from you." Santana interrupted Quinn before she could finish that sentence.

Brittany smiled widely, knowing exactly what Quinn was going to say. She decided if Santana wasn't going to have the guts to ask her out by the time they finished their coffee date, then she would ask Santana out and that's exactly what happened.

They were just getting ready to part ways; they had spent the whole time getting to know each other. Brittany learned that Santana was 24 (same age as Brittany) and was an up and coming singer. She was currently recording an EP at a small recording studio that she helped manage with her other friend Noah Puckerman.

"I had a really good time with you." Brittany said.

"Yeah me too. It was fun." Santana replied.

Brittany looked at Santana, hoping that she would ask her out. She could see from the corner of her eye, Quinn mouthing to Santana to just do it. Santana just gave an imperceptible shake of her head, signaling to Quinn that she wasn't going to do it but Brittany noticed.

She rolled her eyes before decided to speak.

"Well, since you're going to chicken out of asking me out on a date I guess I'll just have to do it. My class has a huge show coming up so I'm going to be pretty busy the next couple of weeks but you can bet I will take you out after that. No doubt I'll be seeing you before that for more of these coffee dates. I'll text you later. Bye Santana, bye Quinn." Brittany said before walking out.

She turned around to look into the shop and gave a satisfied smirk when she noticed both Santana and Quinn with their mouths hanging open looking at each other.

Later that night, she got a text from the woman who had not left her thoughts the whole day.

"_That was pretty bold of you Pierce. What made you think I would even want to go on a date with you? ;)" –S_

"_I just did what you were to chicken to do Lopez. Oh please, who wouldn't want to go on a date with me? ;)" –B_

"_Touché. Goodnight Britt." –S_

"_Goodnight San, sweet dreams." –B_

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks passed by slowly. Between Brittany's rehearsals and Santana's recording, they didn't have a lot of time to see each other. They only managed to see each other three times in those two weeks. Despite their busy schedules they always made time to text each other every night before they went to bed. Brittany really liked Santana and the feeling seemed to be mutual.<p>

Finally, it was Friday night, almost three weeks since their first coffee date, and they were officially going on a date. Brittany told Santana she would pick her up for dinner at 6. She picked Santana up and they walked to a small intimate restaurant. After they sat down, Brittany cleared her throat suddenly very nervous.

"So Santana, I'm going to use such a cliché line and say, tell me about yourself."

Santana smiled, noticing how nervous Brittany looked. The past two weeks Brittany had been the confident one and Santana the nervous one. It was nice to know that the tables had turned.

"What do you want to know?" Santana asked.

"Everything." Brittany blurted out before blushing.

Santana's smile grew.

"Only if I get to know everything about you."

"Deal."

Santana went on to explain how she grew up in Ohio and how she came out when she was 16. Her parents were okay with it but her grandmother not so much. She told Brittany how she fell in love with New York after visiting for one of her Glee club competitions. After graduating, she decided to move here and pursue a music career. How she met Puck one day at the subway where he was playing his guitar. Little did she know that his father owned Lazer Studios. Once Puck heard her sing he got her a job at the studio and worked her way up to become co-manager and finally giving singing a shot.

Santana amazed Brittany. All the hard work she had put to finally pursue her dream amazed her. The whole time Santana was talking, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She knew Santana was special.

After dinner, Brittany asked Santana if she wanted to go for a walk and Santana agreed. While they had been in the restaurant, it had started to snow a little. Brittany always loved when it snowed in New York. Everything just seemed ten times more beautiful.

They started walking down the street just looking at the buildings around them being covered in snow. As they walked, their hands brushed together. Brittany took a chance and held Santana's hand. Santana looked at their intertwined hands and smiled. Brittany kept on staring at Santana until she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped walking and Santana looked at her very confused.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"Nothing, I just need to do something because I don't think I can wait any longer."

"What are you talki-" Santana stopped what she was saying when Brittany puller her closer.

Brittany drowned out the city sounds as she stared at Santana. The city lights blurred behind her ears. She slowly leaned in, Santana following her lead. Their lips finally met and all Brittany could think about was how warm Santana's lips were. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other and kept on walking.

As they held hands and walked down the familiar streets, Brittany couldn't help but think how she noticed things she previously wouldn't have noticed. She was always in a hurry so she never gave much thought to the scenery, but walking with Santana and taking in all the sights made everything seem different and new. Brittany looks over at Santana whose eyes are lit up with happiness. She watches how the snowflakes land on her dark eyebrows.

At that moment, there's so much Brittany wants to say to Santana, one of them was to ask her if she believed love could exist so soon and hoping Santana feels the same way. Brittany finally walks Santana to her apartment building. They stand in front of the door smiling at each other, not wanting to say goodbye. In that moment, Brittany knew Santana had her heart and vice versa. Brittany takes caution to the wind and decides to tell Santana how she feels.

"I think that I might be falling for you. I love who you are and everything you do. There's just something when we're together and I hope you feel the way I do. I know it's too early to know if this is something true and only time will tell. This just seems to be to good to be true but I'm glad I get to be with you."

Without another word, Brittany pulls Santana close once again, kisses Santana goodbye and hurries home.

The next morning, Brittany wakes up to find a text from Santana.

"_I think I might be falling for you too…" –S_

All Brittany could do was smile, knowing that she had found something special with Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That's it! Hope you at least mildly enjoyed it. If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr: giveaway1000days. tumblr . com or Twitter (which I don't use that much): _SM123


End file.
